James Potter and the Invisibility Cloak
by Aelphaba of the Waterfall
Summary: A revamped version of my first Marauder fic submitted here years ago. Features the Marauders in their first year at Hogwarts.
1. Number 7, Godric's Hollow

AN: Unfortunately, I do not own these characters, nor do I claim to. I am not making any money off of these stories. All characters are owned by J.K Rowling (minus a few characters I created on my own). Any corrections and constructive criticisms are welcome! PLEASE REVIEW!! I have decided to revamp this story and therefore many things will be changed from the original. I also do not have the original drafts (as I had written originally two other chapters that were never posted) so it will take me some time to rework the new story. Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Number 7, Godric's Hollow

Mr. and Mrs. Potter of Number 7, Godric's Hollow, were pleased to say that they were anything but normal, thank you very much. Their lives may have looked normal from the outside, but anyone that knew them intimately was aware that they were so much more. The Potter's were very rich people and often perceived as 'snobbish' and 'rude'. However, their son, James Potter was the delight of the neighborhood even before James had turned 10 years old and their daughter was considered the most beautiful girl in town at only 7 years old.

Now you may be wondering, what makes the Potters so special? Well, their whole family is made up of witches and wizards, of course. They could trace their ancestry back to the days of the great Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts, a school all Potters attend and attain great honor. The Potter family was enormous and, like all purebloods, had the best connections. Harry James Potter, his wife, Rose, were the head of the Potter family. James thought this made him extremely important.

As James grew up with everyone cooing and gawking at him, it had the effect of making him slightly egotistical. It didn't help that everything came easy to him; he learned quickly and was a very talented Quidditch player at the age of 7. James was rather scrawny, but had jet black hair that was always messy, the famous Potter hair as it was called. His hair always looked as if he had just come from a hard game of Quidditch, but his glasses made him look sophisticated and his boyish face was quite handsome. He had also inherited his father's big brown eyes that always shone with intelligence. It was often remarked that James looked exactly like his father and would grow up to be just as handsome.

James Harry Potter's greatest ambition in life was to date the most popular girl at Hogwarts, no matter whom it may be, and attain Gryffindor Quidditch captain by his third year. James did not doubt that he would be in Gryffindor and play Chaser on the house team if not in his first year, the second at least. He also knew that his best friend, Sirius Black, would also be in Gryffindor and play beater on the house team eventually.

James's sister, Meghara Rose Potter or Meg, had inherited her mother's beautiful strawberry blonde hair and shocking grey eyes. She was a very pretentious child, but very loving. She hadn't yet gained the same sense of egotism of her older brother. She was extremely devoted to James and he to her. James may have been a spoiled brat, but whenever his sister need him, he would drop everything, no matter how important, to be at her side.

When we begin our story, Sirius and James were 10 years old. Their birthdays were fast approaching and that means so were their Hogwarts letters. Both had no doubt that they would be going to Hogwarts and would no doubt get offers from other Wizarding schools, but there was no place better than Hogwarts. Sirius and James were curious to see the place they had heard so much about from James' parents. They were also anxious to put their first pranks into action and thus establish themselves as Hogwarts' most lovable troublemakers.

Mrs. Potter yelled to her son who was currently playing tea with his sister. Meg had somehow managed to convince James to wear a filly pink apron for the affair, but he quickly jumped up to snatch the letter Mrs. Potter was holding out for him. He whooped and ran to send a letter to Sirius without thinking about his ridiculous garb. Those few moments of thoughtlessness would cost James for years to come. The exact moment he jumped into the air, Meg snapped a picture of him and he was forever caught on film jumping up and down in a pink, paisley apron with frills around the edges.


	2. Remus Lupin

AN: World of Harry Potter is not mine. I'm not making money off this.

Chapter 2 Remus Lupin

The Lupins were a middle class family and not much was expected of them. Remus Lupin, the eldest Lupin child, grew up away from the rest of the wizarding world and his parents liked it that way. To tell the truth, Remus liked it that way as well. He was constantly afraid he would endanger others. He had no friends and little interaction with his extended family. Remus' world consisted of his mother, his father, and his little sister, Cassandra.

Remus was a quiet child and was constantly found curled up with a book. His parents said it made up for how he acted during his "problem." You see, although Remus grew up in a wizarding family, he was still "different" by wizarding standards. Which was the reason his parents were so secretive, Remus was a werewolf.

The Lupins loved their eldest son very much, but because of him they lived in constant fear of being discovered. When Remus received his bite, his parents were warned of the consequences. Besides the transformation, people may want to study him or possibly even kill him.

In light of this oddity, Remus had grown up well, even if he always did look a bit disheveled. His thick brown hair was always messy and had the habit of falling into his face. The physical strain of being a werewolf was always shown through his thin, gaunt looking appearance. Had he not been bitten, he would have ended up a very handsome boy, but as it is, he always looked sickly. The only bit of him that ever seemed alive were his eyes. When he was engaged in conversation, his eyes sparkled. A glint of yellow flashing against his pale skin, already scarred from his days as a werewolf. As he was absorbing information, you could see the intelligence pouring into his soul.

Remus had just recently turned 11, but he had no hope of ever going to school; his mother had always home-schooled him. Until one day his mother announced that he would be going to Hogwarts, one of the most prestigious schools in their world. Remus was baffled by the idea and had no notion of how it would be achieved. However, his parents assured him that all precautions were being taken. Remus only asked one question after finding out before running off to his room to write a letter.

"Who do I have to thank, Mum?"

"Albus Dumbledore, of course."


	3. Sirius Black

AN: Not mine. Belongs to JK Rowling. Purely entertainment. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please Review if you get a chance.

Chapter 3 - Sirius Black

Sirius Black hated his house. It was a well known fact that the house hated him too. He was never quite sure why as he could not remember offending it in any way. If he tripped over something and moved it, he would often find it had moved in the few minutes he wasn't looking and would trip over it again. Pictures would often fly at him for no reason and he would be strangled by the curtains if he got too close to him.

Sirius, like James, also came from a long line of purebloods. Mr. and Mrs. Black, like most old wizarding families, followed the Slytherin way of thinking: Mudbloods were not fit to study magic. They had great hopes for her two sons, but Sirius was the eldest and therefore his parents had much hope for him, especially his mother, Walburga Black. Sirius, however, felt his mother was an old windbag that had no tolerance nor intelligence. Being a respectful son, he never told her this.

Sirius did not like his father very much; he was always away from home on some errand or another. Orion Black was Sirius's father, but as the boy never saw him he was more of stranger, the kind you don't like to associate with. He only had one brother, Regulus, and he was a well known twat. He had tried early on in life to make friends with his brother, but the boy had no sense of humor and usually end up running to their mother. It wasn't Sirius' fault if the boy couldn't take a joke.

"How was I supposed to know it was going to take off his eyebrows?" Sirius protested on this particular occasion. It was a clear morning and Walburga had decided to take her tea outside. Here long blond hair was pulled back into an elegant coil at the name of her neck. Regulus was clinging to her leg crying, his blond hair fanned across her thigh. They made a beautiful picture, Sirius would give them that. "That frog looked normal enough. I didn't think it was going to spit fire at him."

"I know you fed that Frog a firecracker, Sirius Black!" His mother frowned at her son, the Boy Who Would Not Behave. "Regulus is frail, Sirius. You mustn't upset him."

Sirius sighed in an artistic way that made him look tragic and terribly put upon. His natural features helped to seal the deal and Mrs. Black gave up the fight. Sirius was the polar opposite to his brother in looks. His brother was blond, frail, and all sharp angles. He gave the impression that a particularly strong gust of wind could bowl him over. His mother thought he looked "delicate". Sirius thought he looked like a girl.

Whereas Regulus favored his mother, Sirius got his father's genes through and through. Sirius had a strong build, even at the age of 10, and an extremely handsome countenance. His gray eyes complimented his jet black hair. He looked like a more rugged version of James and they were often mistaken for brothers. They were both highly attractive, but James had a slight edge by sheer luck. James actually had a sense of propriety around adults and Sirius didn't care. Most people agreed that James was the more attractive child because of this fact. Although James really didn't have any muscle mass.

"Will you at least try to be civil to your brother, Sirius?" Mrs. Black asked gently. "I'm not asking you to be best friends. Just to merely tolerate each other."

Sirius was spared from answering as an owl flew over the table and dropped a letter right into Mrs. Black's marmalade. She shook her head at the lack of pride in ones work these days and extracted the now sticky letter. It was addressed to Sirius and they all knew what the letter would contain. Sirius leapt into the air in pure joy.

"I'm going to write to James and let him know the good news. Can we meet him at Diagon Alley to pick out our school things?" Sirius was positively beaming.

Mrs. Black frowned slightly, but assented. "You may, but I really do wish you would spend more time with your cousins Bella and Narciss-"

Sirius wasn't listening anymore, however. He was currently running towards the house, yelling at the top of his lungs, "I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts!"


End file.
